William McKinley Academy
by maddyharper
Summary: Rachel has moved to W.M.A for her senior year, a boarding school located 3 hours away from Lima. The school offers a more prestigious performing arts course and Rachel believes that this will better her chances at being accepted by NYADA. However, after befriending Quinn, Santana and Brittany she soon realises that she signed up for a whole lot more than a reputable musical program
1. Chapter 1

**So this story has been in my head for a while and I thought I'd write out this chapter and see if there was any response before I continued. **

**It is un-beta'd so try and ignore any errors as best you can **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Quick story summary:**

**Rachel Berry has moved to William McKinley Academy for her senior year, a boarding school situated three hours away from Lima Ohio. The Academy offers more prestigious performing arts courses and Rachel believes that the classes on offer will better her chances at being accepted by NYADA. However, after being assigned a room with Santana Lopez, and befriending both Quinn Fabray and Brittany S. Pierce, she soon realises that she signed up for a whole lot more than a reputable musical program. **

Apprehension. That's probably the only word that could accurately convey how Rachel was feeling right now. They'd been in the car for a little over two and a half hours and according to the multitude of map print outs she was clutching in her hand they had about 30 minutes to go until they concluded their trip, or in her case, begun it. She let out a small sigh of trepidation, which caused her dad Leroy to glance at her reassuringly in the revision mirror and her daddy Hiram to turn around in the passenger seat so he was facing her.

"You know Rae, we are most definitely not forcing you to do this. If you don't feel comfortable once we get there we can head straight back home, you know that East Lima High would welcome back one of their top honor students with open arms", Hiram offered, squeezing her knee comfortingly.

Rachel smiled at the mention of her honor roll status. She was definitely at the top of her academic game back at East Lima High however she knew that at this new school, the work would be more challenging. That really didn't matter though, that's why her and her fathers had decided to move her for the duration of her senior year, for a challenge. East Lima High's academic and artistic status were fairly sound, however this new school's academic and musical courses were highly reputable. If she wanted to attain a spot at NYADA then she had to have access to the resources, and with the wide variety of performing arts programs on offer at William McKinley Academy, she was certainly one step closer to accomplishing her goal.

"I know daddy, I'm just a little bit nervous about the whole boarding aspect. I know I've spent time away from you two before however sleeping somewhere else from Monday to Friday every week is certainly going to take some getting use to" she reasoned, scrunching up the bundle of papers in her hand and stuffing them securely in to the side pocket of her bag.

"You're permitted to come home any weekend you want, either Hiram or I can come to collect you on Friday evening or on Saturday morning and bring you back on Sunday. And when I spoke to the Principal directly she did mention that the school had a fair few students from the Lima area who have cars on campus, so once you settle in you'll most probably be able to car pool with them on the weekends" Leroy added with a grin.

Rachel acceptingly nodded at this, signalling to both of her fathers that she had somewhat settled down. She rested her head lightly against the car window, shifting her focus to the sign that came in to view up the road. As the vehicle grew closer Rachel was able to distinctly recognise the words emblazoned across the sandstone block. _'William McKinley Academy' _the sign read, and that's all it took for the apprehension the brunette had diminished minutes before to build right back up again.

Leroy turned the car left as they passed the sign, cautiously steering through the fashioned gates that bordered the perimeter of the campus. All three of them expelled a small gasp as they took in their surroundings. They'd of course had a thorough snoop at all of the photos provided on the website and in the prospectus, but as they'd never visited for an official tour this was the first time they were physically seeing the school.

Luscious green trees lined the stone road that lead to the main building in the distance and sets of dark green lampposts further adorned the drive. Rachel felt like complete royalty for a moment and she made a point in her head that she'd most definitely have to thank her fathers again once she was able to properly formulate a sentence. All she was able to do at the moment however was stare, so that's what she did. She craned her neck between the front seats, ogling the main building as they approached a set of car spaces. As Leroy put the car in to park, both Rachel and Hiram simultaneously pounced out of their seats and swung open their doors. Towering before them was an amazingly elegant structure, and the only comparison Rachel could make was that the building resembled a largely scaled colonial home.

"Are you ready to do this Rae?" Leroy questioned, moving towards her with her luggage in hand. Rachel excitedly nodded at this, hoisting her sports bag up to her shoulder before following her dad and daddy inside.

The main foyer was even more grandiose, the marble floor looking perfectly pristine and the glass chandeliers dangling graciously from the high ceiling. Rachel tore her gazing eyes away from the lights and headed over to her parents who were busy introducing themselves to the main receptionist.

"I'm Ms. Bates, but most of the senior students just call me by my first name which is Jane", the woman kindly offered.

"I'm Rachel Berry and it's an absolute pleasure to meet you" she beamed, taking in the woman's appearance. She looked to be in her thirties and had her auburn hair hoisted up in a well-kept bun. She had a few soft freckles that lined her lightly tanned skin and a pair of sleek black glasses that coincided nicely with her slim fitting dress.

Jane reciprocated the grin, almost letting a small chuckle escape her lips at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"Well Rachel, your head of house will be up here in a moment to take you down to the dorm circle and show you to your boarding house. According to the system you've been placed in Wentworth and you're in a double room with…Santana Lopez" she finished with a snort.

"What's so hilarious about my rooming situation?" She hurriedly questioned, the light smirk ghosting the receptionists lips eliciting a bit of worry.

"Oh no nothing", Jane quickly reassured, "It's just that I'm pretty friendly with a lot of the senior students as I help out in the boarding houses some evenings and they often hang around here to talk. I was just laughing about something regarding Santana, your roommate, but I have no doubts that she'll fill you in as soon as the two of you meet".

Rachel wasn't quite content with that vague response and was about to continue her questioning until another door lightly swung open and an older lady walked towards them.

"You must be Rachel," the woman politely noted, offering her hand to the brunette.

Rachel promptly shook the outstretched hand as the woman continued her introduction. "I'm Mrs Hunt and I'm the boarding parent for Wentworth house and I'm also one of the history teachers here at the school".

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Hunt, these are my two fathers Hiram and Leroy Berry" she responded, raising her hand and motioning to the two men stationed beside her.

Rachel offered Jane a quick farewell wave as she followed Mrs Hunt through the doorway she had just entered from and down the long corridor to the back exit of the building.

"So I'll take you straight down to the dorm circle where the boarding houses are situated and that way your dads can put down all your luggage and take a look at where you'll be living for the majority of this year. There are four senior boarding houses on the campus, these consisting of Harper and Wentworth, which are the girls' dorms and then Parkes and Becton, which are the boys' dorms. Each house holds around twenty or so students so there are about 10 double bedrooms along with a common lounge area, dining room, kitchen and laundry. Luckily enough in the senior houses there are bathrooms located between each dorm so you're only sharing between four girls rather than the whole floor. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are all served up in the main dining room however with the kitchen provided in your house you can of course cook additional meals or just cook for yourself over the weekend if you choose to stay in. Of course driving home-".

Rachel was trying to take in everything Mrs Hunt was saying but to be honest it was quite a lot to absorb and right now she was captivated by the rest of the campus. After they had exited the main building they'd been escorted down a stone path that resembled the main entrance of the school. There was an open grassy quad area surrounded by trees and benches and Rachel could only assume that this was an area used for free study classes or lunches. Further down the path they passed a few building blocks that contained classrooms, one particular building having caught her eye as it had _'WMA Performing Arts Centre' _labelled on the sign.

As they reached the end of the pathway, Mrs Hunt paused and turned around to face her.

"And here we have the senior houses" Mrs Hunt noted, wavering her hand behind her.

Rachel poked her head to the side and took in what had previously been addressed as the 'dorm circle'. There was another large quad area, a smaller car park area and four houses, two at either end of the main quad and each resembling smaller models of the schools main building. The two houses to the left of the quad had signs marked _'Harper'_and _'Wentworth' _so Rachel gathered that they were the girls' dorms. And the two to the right of the quad were marked _'Parkes' _and_ 'Becton'_ meaning those were the boys' dorms.

"This is incredible," she stated appreciatively, shooting thankful glances towards both of her fathers.

"How about we get you settled in?" Mrs Hunt suggested, beckoning the three of them to follow her towards Wentworth.

Rachel noted that the house was even more impressive up close. It was painted a very light yellow and the deck that bordered the structure was a smooth white. There were crisply cut hedges lining the small front lawn and from what Rachel could gather there was also a small social deck area out the back.

"So this is the keypad to the right of the door. Each of the boarding houses has one of these, all with different codes of course. At the moment the code is 2109 so make sure to write that down somewhere so you don't forget however the code changes after each holiday period".

Rachel nodded in response to this before following Mrs Hunt in to the foyer, holding the door open for her fathers who were now both lugging her suitcases along.

"Okay so this is it" her house parent motioned.

"You have the main lounge room to your left and the dining room to your right. The kitchen is off the dining room and the laundry is off the room next to the main stairs here," she informed, pointing to the stairway situated in front of them. "And then there are doors leading out to the back decking area through the lounge room. The girls' tend to lounge around in the sun out there in the afternoons".

"I do have to add in that these boarding houses are even more impressive than the photographs of them on the website" Hiram exclaimed.

"I wouldn't mind living here that's for sure," Leroy added in with a chuckle.

"Yes well the girls' certainly have a lot of fun and they enjoy their space here", Mrs Hunt agreeably stated with a laugh before leading them up the stairs.

The house was three stories tall and the bedrooms were situated on the second and third levels of the house. There were 5-6 bedrooms on each floor and luckily for Rachel her bedroom was on the second floor at the end of the corridor. _'Room 205' _she noted in her head.

Mrs Hunt swung open the door and ushered each of them inside. The room was surprisingly spacious with a bed at either end, a desk along the two opposing walls and a large set of drawers for each of the occupants.

"There are two doors here in the entry corridor on either side of the bedroom door and these are built in wardrobes," the older woman pointed out.

Rachel continued to snoop around the room, peering out the large window frame at the grassy area alongside the house. She had a slight view of the boarders' car park and noticed that there were a few cars pulling up.

"Okay so I'll leave you three to it. Most of the students tend to arrive on campus at 2 or 3pm but a lot of the seniors don't roll in until the early evening. Dinner is at 6:30pm in the dining hall however there's no need for you to worry about that as Santana will be here before then to guide you around" Mrs Hunt warmly assured. "It was a pleasure to meet you Hiram as well as you Leroy and I'm sure I'll see you or speak to you both soon, don't have any hesitation in contacting me" she offered, shaking both of their hands before closing the bedroom door and heading back down the corridor.

"Wow" Leroy announced.

"Wow is correct" Hiram emphasised.

"Wow is most definitely correct" Rachel gushed, spinning on her heels before rushing forward and pulling both of her fathers in to a tight embrace. "Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much" she reiterated, trying to accentuate how grateful she was feeling.

"Do you want the two of us to hang around whilst you unpack or we can even hang around until your roommate gets here if you'd like?" Leroy suggested.

A broad smile crept up Rachel's face as she released the two men and took a step back.

"To be honest I think I'm completely fine. I have a good feeling about this place and the campus is just amazing and I think I'll be alright unpacking on my own" she explained.

The two men shared a knowing glance before pulling their daughter back in for a tight hug and offering her there farewells, even if it was for just under a week.

Rachel's fathers' had left just over an hour ago and so far she had managed to sort out her toiletries and unpack all of her clothing, not that there was much of it considering she had to wear a uniform during the school day which would take some getting use to. She pulled the last few things out of her suitcases before zipping them up and placing them in the base of her wardrobe.

The brunette smiled contently as she headed over to her neatly made bed and began to unravel her show posters. She gathered the small pack of pins she had tucked away in her sports bag and neatly pinned up the three posters she had, each of these being _'Funny Girl', 'Rent' _and _'Wicked'. _

The smaller girl took a step back, admiring her handy work before picking up the frame that contained a photo of her and her parents. Just as she was about to place it down on the small bedside table however she was made aware of a commotion outside in the corridor. It sounded like a whole lot of yelling and just before she had time to peek her head out of the room to investigate what was going on, the door flew open at lightening speed.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl who came barging in exclaimed, pointing questioningly at Rachel.

"Uhhh, I'm, hello, my name is-". In that instant a blonde girl came bounding through the door after who she could only assume was Santana.

"San what on earth do you think you are doing?" The blonde queried with a pout, latching on to the other girls arm.

"I thought Jane was kidding around when she said there was a room change Britt! I didn't actually think they were going to follow through with separating us this year!"

Rachel didn't know what to do; her feet felt as though they were glued straight to the floor.

'_Should I apologise or should I continue introducing myself?' _she thought to herself worriedly.

She took the moment to look at the two girls standing before her. Santana was the slightest bit taller than her with dark raven coloured hair and tanned skin. And the way she was starting to rant on in Spanish gave away that she must have been from Spanish decent. The other girl who Santana had called 'Britt' was a bit taller again with soft blonde hair, fair skin and what Rachel recognised as an incredibly sweet smile.

She continued to watch the two girls in front of her before being snapped out of her trance by the impatient sound of Santana's voice.

"S-sorry what did you say?" she apologised.

Santana rolled her eyes at this before repeating her previous sentence.

"I said, I'm sorry about riling up at you like that, I'm just use to rooming with Britt every year".

At the mention of her name, the blonde immediately piped up, taking a step toward Rachel and pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce but you can call me Britt if you want. You look super cute and small and cuddly and I can tell we're going to become super fast friends!" She excitedly rushed out, releasing the smaller girl from her grasp.

Rachel beamed back at Brittany, finding her outright friendliness very endearing.

"My name is Rachel Berry, future Broadway star!" she animatedly replied.

Santana cracked a smile at this before stepping forward and offering her hand to the smaller girl.

"And I'm Santana, better known as Satan Lopez" she stated, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips.

Rachel's smile slightly faltered at this and the second Brittany noticed she interjected.

"Oh don't listen to her Rach, she really is just a big softy. She's just a little cranky because now we can't get our sweet lady-".

Brittany's sentence was abruptly cut off as Santana cupped her hand over the blonde's mouth. Rachel wasn't sure what the other girl was about to say but to appease the tension she decided to continue on with conversation.

"May I ask why the two of you are no longer permitted to room together?" she asked curiously.

Santana averted her gaze at this, trying not to meet Rachel's eagre stare. She was in no way ashamed of her sexuality however she didn't want to make Rachel uncomfortable.

"There were quite a few noise complaints," Brittany nonchalantly stated.

This confused Rachel even further so she pressed on.

"As in the two of you enjoy blaring your music at a ridiculous volume?"

Santana released a soft laugh at the smaller girl's naivety.

"No silly as in we like adjusting each others plumbing!" Brittany declared as though it was the most logical explanation in the world.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at this, completely perplexed and still unsure of what the blonde was trying to get at.

"We have sex, we're dating and we have sex!" Santana suddenly burst out. "And if you have a problem with that concept then you better tell me right now!"

Rachel's jaw should have dropped to the floor at this revelation. I mean both Brittany and Santana were very attractive and she just never would have pegged them as lesbians. But despite this, the brunette knew better than to judge someone based on his or her appearance so instead her lips curled up in huge smile. She stepped back towards her bed and picked up the photo frame that she had dropped upon hearing the earlier commotion.

"These are my parents, Hiram and Leroy Berry. I was raised by two gay men so despite the fact that you may have thought that I wasn't comfortable with your sexuality, I most definitely am. I am one hundred and one percent at ease with all aspects of an LGBT lifestyle, in fact at my old school, East Lima High, I tried to organise a 'GayLes Ball', which admittedly didn't pan out but I have always been taught that it's the thought and effort that count."

"Well, we definitely appreciate your openness Berry" Santana offered with a nod.

"I'm super sad that I can't room with Sanny but at the same time I'm super happy that she gets to room with someone as cool as you Rach" Brittany added in chirpily.

"Speaking of roommates Britt, has Q got her fine ass here yet?"

"I was too busy running after you that I didn't even check to see if she was in our room. We're just in 204 though so we are sharing a bathroom and we're only like two doors away," the blonde explained.

"Alright well let's head out and check," the Latina decided, turning on her heel and pulling Brittany out the door. Rachel stood back in the room watching the two of them leave before Santana spun back around to face her.

"Aren't you coming Berry?" she asked with an inviting smile.

"Oh yes of course" Rachel responded, trailing out of the room behind the pair.

Room 204 was literally about 4 metres down the hall on the other side of the bathroom and Rachel was thankful that she'd be sharing most of her living space with people she could already call her friends.

There was music emanating from behind the closed door and Rachel figured that the girl must have only missed the earlier yelling due to the fact that her music was playing over Santana's annoyed shrieks. Rachel paused, waiting for the Latina to knock but without a moment of hesitation she just swung the door open and marched in to the room. Brittany bounced through the doorway seconds later so she followed her in, shyly edging in to the room so she didn't intrude too much on the friendly reunion.

Santana had pushed the other girl down on to the bed and now Brittany was squealing and bouncing around the two of them whilst repeatedly declaring, "I'm rooming with you Quinn, I'm rooming with you Quinn!"

Unfortunately Rachel couldn't catch sight of this girl aside from her entangled limbs and wisps of her blonde hair.

"Alright let's give her some air Britt" Santana finally declared, slowly edging off the bed and pulling her two friends up after her.

"Q, this is Rach. She is super cute and tiny and has two gay dads and is from Lima just like the three of us!" Brittany revealed, motioning her hand towards the bedroom door where the brunette was standing. Quinn's head immediately snapped up at this and the smaller brunette recognised that she was clearly unaware that there was additional company in the room. Rachel gulped, hopefully not to noticeably, as she took in Quinn's appearance. She was wearing a tight pair of black gym shorts and a firm fitting navy shirt that was emblazoned with the phrase _'WMA Cheerleading Squad'_. The shirt had ridden up slightly revealing a small portion of her well-toned creamy stomach and her slightly tousled hair was falling down around her shoulders. It was her eyes that had Rachel catching the air in her throat though. They were staring at her with such intensity that she felt as though she was going to combust at any given moment. The speckles of gold swirled in with the most shimmering tone of hazel had her completely transfixed and for those few seconds she swore the entire room had melted away around her.

The blonde slowly walked over to her before her soft pink lips quirked up in a warm smile.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, welcome to William McKinley Academy".

**Okay so there you have it **

**Chapter one complete!**

**Let me know if you want me to keep going with this story and if so I'll start writing another chapter asap **


	2. Chapter 2

**After the great response from the first chapter I decided to continue on with the fic and see where it goes.**

**The story is a bit slow at the moment but I wanted to build up the characters and the setting a bit more before delving in to the relationship between Rachel and Quinn. **

**Quinn's POV:**

Quinn had made the three-hour drive up from Lima by herself, deciding that it was always useful to have both her and Santana's cars available on campus. And the three of them tended to car pool pack to Lima on Friday nights or Saturday mornings anyway so they could always leave one of the vehicles on campus over the weekend whilst they went back home.

She had been a boarder at William McKinley Academy since ninth grade, making this her fourth year at the school. Initially her mother Judy had decided to send her to WMA for around 6 months whilst she settled the divorce she'd been going through with Russell, however upon entering the school in Freshman year, she instantaneous loved the place. After the 6-month duration was up, she had spoken to her mum and thankfully Judy had agreed to enrol her here for the remainder of high school.

Quinn pulled her sleek black range rover into an empty car space at the main building, deciding to have a quick catch up with Jane before she made her way down to the boarding house.

Casually hopping out of the car, she headed in through the entrance and into the main foyer, immediately noticing the fact that Jane was busy chatting to two men. The first man had dark skin and was so tall and lean that Quinn thought he almost resembled an NBA player. The second man was much shorter, with much paler skin. He had a slightly receding hairline and had a pair of moon glasses propped up on his nose. Quinn's gaze wandered down to their linked hands and despite not knowing who they were, she made the mental decision that she liked them already.

A few minutes later, the pair bid their farewells to Jane, offering Quinn two warm smiles as they passed her on their way out the exit.

"Well it's an absolute pleasure to see your face back on campus Miss Fabray" Jane happily greeted, standing up from her desk and pulling Quinn towards her for a quick hug.

"And it's lovely to see you of course Miss Batessss" the blonde teasingly drawled.

"How about I stick to Quinn and you can stick to Jane?"

"That sounds like a very reasonable compromise" Quinn agreed with a grin.

"So who were the two men that just left?" The blonde continued, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Well that would be Mr and Mr Berry, the parents of the new senior student Rachel. And speaking of Rachel, she happens to be Santana's new roommate" Judy informed.

"THEY ACTUALLY SPLIT HER AND BRITTANY UP!" Quinn instantaneously exclaimed, completely shocked at the news.

"I didn't think Mrs Hunt was going to go through with it either to be honest," Jane added in.

Quinn paused for a moment, letting the news sink in before a smile graced her lips.

"Well I guess after all the noise emanating from their room at ridiculous hours of the morning something was bound to happen".

"I do enjoy my fair share of student gossip Quinn however I'll let you keep the finer details of Brittany and Santana's affairs to yourself".

"I wasn't going to elaborate any further actually. And anyway, are S and B here yet because I'd like to avoid being present for the fit Santana is going to throw when she finds out about this".

"No they aren't here yet so you're in the clear for now" the receptionist notified with a smirk.

"Okay well I'm going to head down to the dorm circle and I'll catch up with you later Jane" the blonde offered, waving a goodbye to the woman before heading back outside towards her car.

The student car park down at the boarding houses was fairly empty which wasn't really a surprise to Quinn, as she knew that the majority of the seniors would be arriving just before dinner.

She popped open her boot, throwing her WMA sports bag over her shoulder and placing her suitcase down beside her car. She'd already left a few things in the boarding storage area over the summer so she didn't have to pack a second suitcase this time, which saved her the second trip out to her car.

Lugging her bags up the front steps of Wentworth, she keyed in the code that they'd been given when the houses were assigned at the end of their junior year.

The house seemed to be practically empty and only a few faint voices were audible from up the stairs. The blonde glanced at the notice board, noting that she was in room 204 with Brittany meaning that they'd still be sharing a bathroom with Santana who had been placed in room 205.

'_Well at least the bathrooms are fairly soundproof so I won't have to listen to their obscene noises on a constant basis' _she thought.

She made her way up the stairs and down the hall until she reached her bedroom. She recognised that the new senior student would already be in her room just a few metres away but she decided to unpack before introducing herself formally.

She took the bed to the left side of the room and neatly unpacked her clothing before pinning up her photographs, WMA Cheerleading paraphernalia and placing her ipod docking station alongside her bed. As she was fishing around in her sports bag for her ipod she heard quite a loud uproar from down the corridor, immediately recognising the voice as Santana's. She braced herself for her best friends drastic entrance but instead to voice trailed straight past her bedroom door and into room 205.

"Who the hell are you" she heard Santana angrily exclaim.

Quinn decided that she should intervene before the Latina bit the new girl's head off but as she heard Brittany's voice chime in to the conversation, she knew that the other blonde would have no trouble in calming Santana down. So instead of heading next door, she placed her ipod into the docking station and turned up her music before stretching out on her freshly made bed.

Quinn was almost falling into a light slumber until Santana's voice echoed from the corridor and she knew the brunette would come rushing through the door in a matter of seconds. She sat up on the bed so it didn't look like she'd just been mindlessly lounging around however as the door came crashing open, she was pushed right back down a few seconds later as the Latina cheerfully pounced on top of her. Brittany followed in her girlfriend's actions moments after, chirpily announcing the fact that she'd be sharing a room with Quinn for the year.

Quinn let out a laugh at their behaviour and wrapped her arms around both of the girls, despite having seen them only a few days earlier.

"Alright let's give her some air Britt" Santana finally declared, slowly edging off the bed and pulling both her and Brittany up to a standing position. Quinn fumbled with her shirt, which had ridden up her stomach substantially, and tried to run her fingers through her disheveled hair.

"Q, this is Rach. She is super cute and tiny and has two gay dads and is from Lima just like the three of us!" Brittany revealed, motioning her hand towards the bedroom door where a smaller brunette was standing. Quinn's head immediately snapped up at this, as she had been unaware that there was additional company in the room. Rachel looked slightly out of place and Quinn recognised that the smaller girl had gulped when she met her gaze. She had tanned skin that coincided nicely with her rich dark chocolate hair and she was wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans that were molded nicely to her surprisingly long legs. Quinn flashed her gaze back towards the girl's dark brown eyes and she noticed something flash over the brunette's expression. Uneasiness perhaps? Having decided that she'd stood there silently long enough; the blonde took a step forward towards the girl and quirked her lips up in a warm smile. "I'm Quinn Fabray, welcome to William McKinley Academy".

**Rachel's POV: **

Rachel realized she must have looked like some ridiculous awestruck fan so she quickly matched the blonde's smile and outstretched her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry and it's a pleasure to meet you Quinn Fabray". Quinn's smile seemed to grow at her eagerness and she outstretched her palm, gladly accepting the handshake.

"Okay well now that introductions have been made, how about we take Berry on a campus tour and then we can make our way towards the dining room for dinner?" Santana suggested.

"Yeh that sounds like a good plan S, just let me throw a pair of jeans on and I'll meet you downstairs" Quinn replied as she turned around and headed towards her dresser.

Rachel gave the blonde one more glance however Quinn had her back the three of them so she made her way out of the room, slowly closing the door behind Santana and Brittany in order to give the other girl some privacy whilst changing.

As the trio made their way down the corridor, Rachel noticed a few more girls shuffling in and out of the dorms and exasperatingly dragging suitcases up the stairs. Santana and Brittany smiled and offered greetings towards the other students, introducing Rachel accordingly as they headed downstairs and out to the front deck.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Rach" Brittany suddenly piped up.

Rachel looked at the girl with confusion. "What do you mean Brittany?"

"She's talking about Quinn" Santana interjected, a light smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

"What about Q-Quinn?" The smaller brunette nervously stuttered out.

"The way you were staring at her obviously! It's super fine though and Quinn doesn't even think twice about it anymore. She's just like so pretty like an angel and it takes a lot of people by surprise when they meet her for the first time" Brittany explained.

Rachel's cheeks flushed a light crimson at the fact that she'd been caught out.

"Oh seriously Berry don't get your panties in a twist over it. The first time Britt met Quinn she tried to kiss her!" Santana announced.

"You were hardly any better San!" Britt argued back.

The banter only caused Rachel's face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Well either way, Quinn was such a prude back then in freshman year that her reaction to the two of us was absolutely hilarious!" The Latina threw in with a boisterous laugh.

"What was absolutely hilarious?" A voice questioned from behind the three of them. Rachel whirled around to front door where Quinn was now standing, her eyebrow quirked curiously.

"The way you reacted to B and I when we first propositioned you" Santana responded with an even louder laugh.

Rachel watched as Quinn scrunched her nose up at the memory, a smile spreading across her face a second later.

"Well it certainly was a memorable first encounter" she reminisced.

"Okay now that we've finished making you uncomfortable Berry, how about we actually show you around the place?"

"That sound's good Santana, I'll follow in your lead," the smaller brunette offered.

"You're totally going to love it here Rach!" Brittany exclaimed, latching on to her arm and pulling her along straight behind Santana and Quinn.

Santana lead them off behind the main dorm circle to where another house was situated, this one slightly smaller than Wentworth.

Quinn turned around once they reached the front of the house. "So this is what the school calls the 'Guest House', meaning anyone visiting the senior students can stay here. It's also used for a few of the school's social events like boarding house mixers, formal dinners-", Quinn was cut off at this as Santana interrupted.

"Alright don't bore her to death Q. All you need to know Berry is that this house is our party base".

"Party base? What do you mean your party base?" Rachel asked as she was unsure of what parties would possibly be thrown on campus.

"It's where we drink!" Brittany revealed.

"Drink what exactly?"

"Alcohol Rach, duh!" The taller blonde stated.

Rachel's eyes comically widened at this and she was certain that the three of them must have been joking around.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that you consume alcohol, right here, in this house that is situated only 50 meters away from your boarding residences! Not to mention the fact that we're still on school grounds and underage! I could only imagine the repercussions of being caught on site whilst intoxicated!" She ranted on in shock.

"Jeez Berry why don't you just loosen-".

"Be quiet Santana" Quinn snapped, taking a step towards Rachel. "I know it sounds completely insane and when I was taken to my first party at the guest house I tried to turn around and leave the second I caught on to the fact that there was alcohol present. The fact of the matter is that in junior and senior years, you are permitted to host 'social functions' here every now and then if your house parent provides their approval. Of course alcohol isn't actually permitted on campus but as there has never been an incident regarding drinking in previous years, the parties remain to be unsupervised by the staff. We of course don't just leave alcohol bottles strewn around everywhere, and everything is methodically cleaned up the next morning, so really it's perfectly safe".

Rachel nodded at Quinn's rather lengthy explanation however she wasn't sure if she was agreeing because what the blonde had said made sense, or because she was reassuringly squeezing the side of her arm.

"Well now that has been settled, I guess you'll have no hesitancy in coming to the start of year party with us this evening" Santana pointed out.

Rachel met Quinn's gaze, an encouraging smile gracing the blonde's face. "No I think that will be fine" she decided.

The trio had lead Rachel around the rest of the campus, pointing out the vast sports fields, the gymnasium and the classroom building blocks. She'd found out that the girls were all members of the Cheerleading Squad known as the WMA Sharks, Quinn and Santana being co-captains of the highly successful team. Santana was also the captain of the debating team, which made her internally giggle, but at the same time it made sense due to the girl's noticeably argumentative nature.

Brittany was the Dance captain and she also acted as a dance instructor for the preparatory day students during her free classes once or twice a week. She was also the head of Wentworth and Rachel thought that someone as kind spirited as Brittany definitely deserved the role.

"So Quinn, are you involved in anything else aside from Cheerleading?" Rachel questioned, looking towards the blonde for a response.

Santana snickered at this, Rachel clearly being unaware of Quinn's high involvement in school activities.

"I'm involved in a few more clubs," she offered, being completely vague with her response.

"Q is just being modest Berry. She was the junior class president and is now the pre-elected senior class president. She's a member of the Cheerleading team, which we've already mentioned to you, and a member of the tennis squad. She's a member of the boarding committee, an honor roll student, and she's also a member of the schools glee club with Brittany and I" Santana finished off.

Rachel turned her gaze back to the blonde who was lightly blushing. She came to the conclusion that despite her obvious success, Quinn didn't like people focusing on all of her achievements so instead of congratulating the girl, she decided to change the subject.

"When are the glee club tryouts? The club at my old school wasn't anything special so I'd love to join the team with the three of you here". Quinn shot Rachel a quick glance, silently communicating her thankfulness for shifting the focus away from her accomplishments.

"Tryouts are normally held sometime during the first week so we'll let you know and you can come along with us Rach" Brittany kindly suggested.

"That sounds great Britt, thanks for the offer" she sweetly replied back, linking her arms with the taller girl as she lead them towards the dining room.

"And anyway, we need a super skilled new member because our captain Chloe graduated and she took her epically loud voice with her" Brittany added in.

"That's not the only thing she took" Santana smirked, winking knowingly at Quinn.

Rachel watched Quinn's response to the joke, and noticed her shoulders tense up as she shot a glare at the Latina.

"Not now S" the blonde warned. And with that Rachel gathered that she shouldn't ask any more questions regarding glee club or their old captain.

They walked up the path towards the dining hall in silence, as Quinn appeared to be silently brooding to herself. As they reached the entrance however, the blonde seemed to snap out of her daze as she turned around to face Rachel.

"So you're about to meet the rest of our group, there are two other girls who live in Wentworth with us and then there are three guys from Becton and three guys from Parkes. They'll probably bombard you with a million and one questions so if you get overwhelmed just tell S or I and we'll tell them to calm down", Quinn kindly advised as she pushed open the doors to the dining room.

The dining room was filled with dark wooden tables, each comfortably seating around 14 people. There was a food bar situated along the front wall and from what she could see, there was definitely a much larger selection in comparison to what was on offer at East Lima High. Before she could take a more thorough look however, Santana and Quinn started weaving through the throng of students to a table situated in the back corner of the hall.

"This is Berry, otherwise known as Rachel Berry, my new roommate and the new senior student," Santana stated, introducing Rachel to the eight people already sitting around the table, all of which offered her a welcoming smile.

"Berry these two ladies here are Mercedes and Tina, they live in Wentworth with us which Q mentioned earlier. These three boys here are Finn, Puck and Mike and they're in Becton house, the house that is hosting the senior party this evening. And the last three guys are Artie, Kurt and Sam and they're in Parkes house" Santana explained. Rachel nodded her head at this and tried to memorize the names that had been listed as best she could.

Rachel was correct, the food on offer was much more impressive and there was even a fairly large range of vegan meals. She'd been busy eating her salad and chatting with Mercedes and Tina about her future New York aspirations when she heard one of the boys who had been introduced as Finn address Quinn from the other end of the table.

"So Quinn have you heard from Chloe at all? The dopey looking boy asked.

Everyone at the table ceased their conversations at this as though he'd just uttered some highly taboo word.

"We speak now and then," the blonde muttered, flicking a piece of potato around on her plate.

"So did the two of you catch up over the summer at all?" He continued, clearly not picking up on Quinn's obvious distaste of the topic.

"I was away with my mum and sister for a lot of the summer and I guess Chloe was getting ready for college" she reasoned.

"Time to go" Santana whispered in the small girls ear. Rachel agreeably nodded at the suggestion.

"Alright well it's been awesome catching up with you guys, but we're going to head back down to Wentworth to get ready for the party tonight" the Latina explained, gathering everything on her plate and rising from her seat.

"Yeh let's head back together" Mercedes offered, having also noticed Quinn's reaction to Finn's questioning.

The six girls emptied their trays and exited the dining hall, walking back down the main path that lead them to their boarding house. Rachel looked ahead at Brittany who had her arm wrapped around Quinn's shoulder as she whispered something in the smaller blonde's ear that thankfully caused her to laugh.

Rachel was desperate to find out about this Chloe character, and more importantly what she meant, or didn't mean to Quinn. She knew bringing it up right now wasn't ideal however so she guessed she'd have to wait until they were at the party tonight to breach the topic once more.

**So there is chapter 2 **

**NOTE: I gave Quinn a black range rover because the thought of a red VW bug convertible makes me want to curl in a ball and cry.**

**The Next Chapter is going to be the senior party at the guest house and depending on the word count I'll see if I can fit in the glee club audition.**

**Would you be more interested if I had Mr. Schuester as the glee club teacher or if I incorporated Holly Holiday in as the teacher? **

**Keep up the reviews and feel free to pass along any suggestions **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I got completely carried away and wrote 7,000 words for this chapter, which is double what I would normally write. I've decided to incorporate flashbacks, which is how I'll start to reveal Quinn's past with Chloe. This chapter is all about the senior start of year party so hopefully next chapter I'll get around to Rachel's first week at WMA and her glee club audition **

**At the moment I only have Sunday and Monday off from work so I'll update the story each week on one of those days and depending on what I've got going on I'll try and fit in another chapter on Thursdays. **

**Anyway, thank you to all of you who are reading this story and I hope you enjoy the chapter **

**Quinn's POV:**

Quinn could normally take Santana's playful banter but for some reason her little sexual innuendo elicited some leftover pent up frustration. She knew the brunette didn't mean anything malicious by the joke but she would rather have avoided all conversation regarding Chloe, despite how inevitable that would be.

She continued to walk forward towards the dining room, slightly ahead of Santana, Brittany and Rachel who seemed to be eying her cautiously.

'_You can't dwell on this forever' _she internally acknowledged, and so as she reached the entrance doors she rid herself of the negative thoughts swimming in her mind and turned her focus towards Rachel instead.

"So you're about to meet the rest of our group, there are two other girls who live in Wentworth with us and then there are three guys from Becton and three guys from Parkes. They'll probably bombard you with a million and one questions so if you get overwhelmed just tell S or I and we'll tell them to calm down" she offered kindly, pushing open the doors and walking inside.

The dining room layout was completely unchanged which made it easy to spot the rest of their group as they were stationed around their usual table. As she began weaving through the throng of students, Santana matched her stride and placed her hand lightly over the small of her back.

"I'm an idiot and the comment I made was completely unwarranted" the Latina apologized.

Quinn shot the girl a genuine smile and nodded acceptingly as they continued towards the table.

They were all seated around the table, picking at the remnants of their meals and filling each other in on all of the summer happenings. Quinn noticed Rachel chattering away to Tina and Mercedes and she was pleased to see that she was fitting in so easily with the group. What was left of her previously sulky demeanor was long gone as she laughed along with Puck about his crude yet hilarious summer pool cleaning escapades, however as she heard Finn address her from the other end of the table, she knew she had spoken too soon.

"So Quinn have you heard from Chloe at all?" He dopily asked.

Everyone at the table ceased their conversations at the mention of Chloe's name and Quinn knew this was due to the outright awkwardness of the question, and partially because they were also curious as to what her response would be.

"We speak now and then," she muttered, shifting her focus to the leftover potato that was sitting on her plate.

Finn obviously didn't pick up on her discomfort so he continued on.

"So did the two of you catch up over the summer at all?"

She tried to come up with a viable answer to his query, deciding to focus on how busy she had been over the break.

"I was away with my mum and sister for a lot of the summer and I guess Chloe was getting ready for college".

Quinn noticed Santana whisper something to Rachel out of the corner of her eye, and just as Finn was about to respond, the Latina rose from her seat.

"Alright well it's been awesome catching up with you guys, but we're going to head back down to Wentworth to get ready for the party tonight".

"Yeh let's head back together," Mercedes added in, sending Quinn a thoughtful glance.

The blonde rose from her seat, waving goodbye to the guys and following her friends to the tray disposal and then out the door.

Brittany comfortingly wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulders as they walked down the path towards Wentworth.

"You look like an angel and I totally want to kiss you right now. Can I kiss you? I bet it feels like magic," the taller girl whispered, impersonating her younger self.

"I still can't believe that was the first thing you ever said to me B" Quinn laughed in disbelief.

"Well I was right you know, your kisses are like magic. San completely agrees with me as well but don't tell her I told you that," Brittany admitted.

Quinn rolled her eyes and grinned as she thought back to that night in sophomore year.

_**Sophomore year – flashback. **_

_Quinn really wasn't sure why she had even agreed to this. Santana's idea of 'let's get drunk after lights out tonight' really wasn't that appealing now that she reconsidered the offer. Not that there was any time to reconsider it as her hand was already gripping a cup of some vile concoction the brunette had mixed up. _

"_What exactly is in here S?" She queried, distastefully eying the beverage. _

"_Enough to get all three of us drunk" the brunette replied with a toothy grin. _

"_I was talking specifics Satan" Quinn shot back. _

"_Cheerssssssss" Brittany intervened before her two friends started squabbling. _

_Santana and Quinn recognised what Brittany was doing but played along anyway, raising their cups in the air before bringing them down to their lips. _

"_Just answer the questionnnn Quinn, it really isn't t-that harddd" Santana slurred. _

"_My answer is none of-none of the above" she hiccupped. _

"_But we both answered Q, that's like totally unfair and against the rules of the game!" Brittany argued with a pout. _

_Santana tensed up at Brittany's distress and shot Quinn a cautionary glance. _

"_FINE!" the blonde exclaimed, swinging her cup in the air and spilling some of the beverage down her shirt. "I guessssss, if I HAD to choose one of the boys to sleep with it would be….Sam". _

_Santana burst into a stream of giggles at the answer. _

"_What's – Why's that so funny Santana?" Quinn angrily spat. _

"_He kind of looks like your super long lost big brother or something" Brittany reasoned, trying to muffle her giggles as best she could. _

_Quinn took a moment to contemplate this before a smile broke out on her face. "That is kind of true actually" she laughed._

"_I think that just shows us that you want to fuck yourself, and I don't blame you" Santana flirted, causing Quinn to blush at her outright crudeness. _

"_You know, I still think you look like an angel Q" Brittany whispered, lightly placing her hand on the smaller blonde's thigh. _

_Quinn audibly swallowed at her friend's forwardness and tentatively glanced over the girl's shoulder to gauge Santana's reaction. To her surprise however, the brunette was biting her lip, practically urging her on. _

_Quinn wasn't sure whether it was the hard liquor that was causing her lapse in judgement or maybe it was Brittany's doe eyed expression, but as the blonde leant forward towards her, she found herself licking her lips. Brittany placed a fleeting kiss on her jaw in an attempt to give her an out in case she was feeling any hesitancy. 'Now's as good a time as any', she thought, tangling her hand into Brittany's hair and dragging her forward into a kiss. Their mouths slid together slowly and Quinn could taste the mixture of spirits as she tentatively swiped her tongue against the dancers lower lip, causing Brittany to open her mouth with a low moan. _

"_This is muy caliente, but I wouldn't mind seeing what has my girl moaning" Santana whispered, making the two girls pull apart due to her suddenly close proximity. _

_Quinn's breathing was fairly erratic but she didn't have a moment to catch her breath as the Latina had instantly grasped her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. _

_Quinn immediately decided that Santana was more dominant than Brittany, but as she felt the slight nip of teeth against her lower lip and the rake of nails against her collarbone, she decided that her dominance wasn't a bad thing. Quinn matched Santana's pace, grazing her hands against the brunette's hips, but as Santana moaned and arched forward at her touch, she decided that she should stop. _

"_I think that's enough for me," she stated, slowly pulling away from the Latina's grasp. Santana understandingly nodded at this, shuffling back along the carpet. _

"_It's all good Q, we don't want to send you running for the hills reciting Hail Mary's" Santana joked as she sidled over towards to Brittany. _

"_I told Tina I'd be back to our room by now anyway so I'm going to head out and enjoy what little sleep I have left" she reasoned, holding on to the desk as she pulled herself up to her feet. _

"_Well at least we know I was totally right about Q being a kissing magician!" Brittany cheerily pointed out. _

"_Uhhh-Thanks I guess. You two enjoy the rest of you night, and try not to wake the rest of the house up" she jokingly pleaded, sending her best friends a warm smile as she drunkenly crept out of the dorm. _

_As she slid into her dorm and ungracefully dropped down on to her bed, she let her scattered thoughts run wild. She came to the conclusion that girls were definitely better kissers, playing this down to the fact that they had generally softer lips. She also recognised that despite her eagerness, she held no sexual attraction to either Brittany or Santana and it had all been a bit of intoxicated fun. So as she woke up the next morning, and recalled her actions from the previous night, her only concern was how she would make it out of bed when her head was pounding so incessantly._

_**End flashback. **_

"We'd like to head inside at some point this evening Fabray" Santana jibbed, snapping Quinn out of her daze.

"Oh right, sorry" she apologised as she quickly typed in the password on the keypad.

As the six girls headed in through the front door of Wentworth they were met with Mrs Hunt who was standing in the main foyer.

"Ahhh I'm glad to see you've all met Rachel," she warmly said, motioning towards the new brunette.

"We sure have Mrs H, she's super cool and is fitting right in" Brittany responded enthusiastically.

"And I take it you're all going to get ready for the start of year get together?" The older woman queried.

"Yep the event starts at around 9pm so we've got around an hour and half to get ready" Tina excitedly replied.

"Alright well the usual rules still stand. No alcohol, no boys in the dorms after the party and get back to the house by curfew. Due to the fact that tomorrow isn't an official school day, curfew is at 1am after which time I'll be deactivating the keypad. And once I deactivate the keypad you'll have to contact me to get back inside the house" Mrs Hunt firmly warned.

"You can count on us," Santana stated reassuringly as they all headed up the stairs towards their rooms.

As they reached their floor, the Latina turned around to face the five girls.

"Alright, we all have 45 minutes to get ready and then we'll reconvene in Mercedes and Tina's room to have some pre drinks" she informed.

"Hold up, why the hell are we meeting back in our dorm?" Mercedes queried.

"Because you guys are clearly the most responsible out of all of us so Mrs Hunt isn't going to come barging in on you guys before the party" Santana reasoned.

"Your room probably is the best option Mercedes", Quinn added in.

"Alright alright, but you better bring us a drink or two each" the larger girl bargained.

"Done and done. Well now that's settled, let's go get ready" Santana offered, heading down the corridor towards her dorm.

"Alright Q, what are you going to wear tonight?" Brittany asked as she rummaged through her own suitcase in search of something appropriate.

"I was thinking about jeans and a jacket" the blonde casually replied.

"That sounds ni-wait what?"

"Jeans and a jacket" Quinn repeated.

"I heard you the first time silly, I'm just like…really surprised is all. You normally wear your really cute dresses to the parties," the taller girl explained.

"I still have all my dresses here, I just bought some new clothes over the summer break and I thought I'd give them a try".

"Well I bet they look awesome!" Brittany encouragingly smiled.

"What are you going to wear B?"

Brittany paused for a moment, continuing to rummage around in her bag until she came across what she was looking for.

"I was thinking about wearing this new dress San hasn't seen yet. Do you think she'll like it?" Brittany asked, holding up a sleek yet very short red dress.

Quinn laughed at this, having no qualms that her friend would like the dress.

"Oh yes B, I think she'll love it".

**Rachel's POV: **

Rachel was pacing around her bedroom, desperately trying to reason with Santana.

"Look Santana I know you keep saying that we won't get caught drinking but Mrs Hunt specifically highlighted the fact that the consumption of alcoholic beverages was prohibited. Maybe if you just took a moment to reconsider your decision then you would understand where I am coming from" she tried to rationalise.

"Listen Berry, I understand where you're coming from, and you're coming from zero experience with a WMA party. I've been living here for years and I promise I wouldn't drag you into something that I thought would compromise you in any way. Of course I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable with but it would be awesome if you joined us tonight" Santana reasoned.

Rachel knew she should trust Santana, she just hadn't ever had any close friends and she wasn't sure how this whole thing worked.

"I'm just not use to having people look out for me I suppose", she quietly admitted.

Santana nodded understandingly and placed a supportive hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Well you're friends with the unholy trinity now Berry so get use to us having your back" she smiled reassuringly.

"Well if you've got my back then I guess I could ask you one small favour" Rachel sheepishly said.

"And what would that be?" Santana curiously questioned.

"Can you-would you mind maybe helping me pick out something to wear?"

Santana's face broke out into a devilish grin at the request.

"Not a problem Berry, open up your cupboard and let me see what you've got on offer".

"Damn, you're going to have everybody asking your name" Santana said smugly, admiring her work.

She'd chosen the girl a black high waisted skirt, having noticed that Rachel had an incredibly large skirt collection. She'd paired the skirt with a form fitting white singlet and although the outfit was simple, it showed off an amble amount of cleavage and an extremely generous amount of the smaller girl's long tanned legs. Santana had pinned Rachel's hair up on one side, letting the loose curls flow freely down her left shoulder and had finished the look off with a light touch of eye makeup.

Rachel slipped on a pair of her black flats, smiling in the mirror with a confidence she hadn't felt in a while.

"Thank you Santana," she said appreciatively.

"Not a problem Berry, as long as you don't take the focus off me" the Latina joked, motioning to her tight black dress that was sitting mid thigh.

"I'm sure Brittany will be highly impressed with your outfit choice" Rachel kindly noted, adjusting the clips in her hair. Santana smiled at this before she started rummaging around in her sports bag.

"What else are you looking for?" Rachel questioned.

The taller brunette continued looking through the bag, suddenly producing two water bottles. "I was looking for these!" she declared.

"Water bottles?"

"Water bottles filled with vodka" Santana mischievously grinned.

"Oh that's really smart, I didn't realise you'd be so subtle" she admitted.

"What the hell did you think I was going to do Berry? March down the corridor wheeling a keg?" Santana replied comically.

Rachel snorted at the visualisation of Santana wheeling a keg through Wentworth, waving politely at Mrs Hunt as she headed down the corridor.

"No, I don't know!"

"Sneakiness is a prerequisite of being a boarder at WMA," the Latina laughed.

"Well unfortunately sneakiness isn't my strong suit," she admitted.

"Then let's commence your training now" Santana offered, thrusting the two bottles into the smaller girl's hands.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Rachel naively asked.

"We're going to walk down to room 201, and you're going to hold those. If Mrs Hunt is hanging around up here and sees us, she will most probably disregard the fact that you're holding the bottles because you're new. But if she saw me holding them she would probably sniff the alcohol out in two seconds flat" Santana explained.

"And what if she asks me why I'm holding two water bottles?" Rachel stressed.

"Tell her Tina and Mercedes left them in our room earlier or something. Come on, let's go" Santana replied, swinging open their door.

Rachel felt quite ridiculous for stressing out over the whole bottle ordeal, especially after she realised that she was only walking to the other end of the hallway. As they entered the dorm, she immediately noticed Brittany, Mercedes and Tina sitting cosily on the floor, sipping on what appeared to be orange juice. Santana immediately took a seat next to Brittany who was wearing a short red dress, and Rachel smiled as the Latina whispered sweetly in the blonde's ear.

"Where is Quinn?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the carpet next to Tina, placing the two water bottles along side the container of juice.

"She'll be here in a few minutes," Brittany answered, passing her and Santana a cup each.

"Putting on a dress can't take that long, we all managed to do it in time" Santana impatiently stated.

"She isn't wearing a dress San" the blonde slyly commented.

"Really?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"For real B?" Santana questioned.

"So I take it Quinn wears dresses a lot?" Rachel chimed in.

"Well on the weekends she'll sometimes wear shorts or a skirt and sometimes she'll wear jeans after school or during performances. But the whole time I've known Quinn she's only ever worn her baby doll style dresses to the parties on campus" Mercedes revealed.

Just as Brittany was about to open her mouth to answer Santana and Tina's questions, there was a light knock on the door before it was pushed open.

"Hey sorry I'm late, my hair straightener was playing up" Quinn explained, closing the door securely behind her.

Rachel turned around to where the blonde was standing, and as she took in the girl's appearance, she was certain her jaw had hit the floor. Quinn was wearing a pair of extremely tight black skinny jeans that were hugging her toned legs in all the right places. She'd opted for a pair of combat style boots that contrasted vastly to her usual choice of flats. She had put on a very loose white tank top that showed off a small amount of cleavage and the outfit was finished off with a khaki jacket. Quinn's hair was pinned up similarly to Rachel's, but instead of loose curls her hair had been straightened.

Rachel shyly averted her gaze before anybody noticed her leering, even though it appeared as though the other four girls were having a similar problem.

"Why the fuck haven't you worn something like that to a party before?" Santana disbelievingly snapped.

"Yeh I'm not even gay Quinn but I'm going to admit that you look ridiculously hot and kind of badass" Mercedes admitted.

Quinn smiled shyly at her friends and shrugged her shoulders as she took a seat on the floor beside Rachel. Turning her gaze to the smaller brunette she smiled warmly.

"You look nice tonight, your hair really suits you when it's out like that" she acknowledged.

"Oh thank you Quinn, it's completely Santana's doing though as she practically dressed me" she softly confessed.

"Learn to take compliments Berry, you'll be getting a lot of them tonight" Santana chided.

"So what have we got on the menu?" Quinn asked, reaching out and taking one of the cups.

"Why we have vodka of course," Santana noted, a smile tugging at her lips as she popped open one of the water bottles.

Rachel was certain she was intoxicated, not that she'd ever been drunk before but if she had been, she was sure she would have felt like this. She'd had three cups of vodka and juice before they'd left Wentworth, and about 2 more cups of something else once she'd arrived at the guest house.

Santana and Quinn had definitely been right though, the whole party did look secure. There weren't any alcohol bottles lying around and the loud music station had been set up in the downstairs entertainment area, making the noise almost inaudible from outside. There was a keg set up in one of the guest bathrooms, but even that had been strategically placed on a tiled surface to avoid any remnants of spillage the next day.

It was about 11:30pm and Rachel was slumped down in the lounge room with everyone else she'd met at dinner earlier that day.

"Soooooo, how did you hide that keg in your dorm Noah?" She curiously asked the mohaked boy.

"Well Rach, I didn't actually take the keg up to my dorm. We normally store all our alcohol in our cars because obviously they never search there" he explained.

"Wow, you really do have to be all ninja like when you board here" she marvelled.

"You do pick up a few tricks of the trade," he laughed, handing her another beverage.

"Alright yo, who's in for spin the bottle, it's a start of year party tradition," Artie hollered, motioning for the group to make a circle.

"Are you two playing?" Sam asked, nodding towards the crowd gathering in front of them.

Rachel was about to crawl forward towards the circle until she noticed Quinn surreptitiously slip out the back door.

"I-ahhh-just have to use the bathroom…to powder my nose" she tried to explain, only realising how absurd her excuse had sounded as she stood up and wobbled on her feet.

"Alright we'll save you a spin," Puck offered, turning around and joining the rest of the group on the floor.

Rachel smiled at the offer before she unsteadily headed over to the back door, clumsily swinging it open and stepping outside. The air had turned surprisingly nippy and she regretted making the decision to leave her cardigan in her dorm. She expelled a little sigh and wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to garner some warmth.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" A smooth voice queried from the far end of the deck.

Rachel turned to her left where was met with Quinn's questioning gaze.

"Oh hi Quinn, I was actually-I was just looking for you. I saw you head outside and ummm wanted to see if you-if you were okay" she tried to explain, moving down the deck and placing her hand on the wooden bench where the blonde was sitting in an attempt to gain some balance.

"Here" Quinn smiled, offering Rachel her hand.

The smaller girl gladly accepted the help, allowing Quinn to steadily steer her down so she was sitting on the seat.

"So you're not as verbose when you're drunk" the blonde observed, nudging her shoulder playfully.

"I'll have you know Miss Fabray that despite my inebriated state, I am perfectly loq-loquacious," she argued with a pout.

"I'll take your word for it then, but have the rest of this water anyway" she suggested, passing the brunette her drink.

Rachel agreed to this, taking a few large gulps and successfully clearing out the contents of the cup.

"So why aren't you inside joining in on the game? I thought it was some kind of tradition?" she enquired.

"Spin the bottle isn't really my thing" Quinn clarified.

"Why not?" Rachel pushed, unsure of why the blonde wouldn't want to take part in such a hilarious game.

"I was invited to the seniors start of year party last year, and playing spin the bottle just makes me think about that night" Quinn sighed.

Rachel recognised the look on the blonde's face and although she didn't want to upset the girl any more, she decided that now was her chance to investigate.

"Does this have anything to do with Chloe?" She cautiously speculated.

"So you picked up on all of that did you?" Quinn chuckled.

"It wasn't too hard to pick up on Quinn," she pointed out.

"Finn never was too skilled at reading peoples emotions" the blonde joked.

Rachel looked down at Quinn's lap where her hands were idly resting. She slowly raised her own hand and entwined her fingers with the blonde's, offering the girl a reassuring squeeze.

"We can change the subject and you can forget I ever mentioned her name if you'd like?" Rachel offered, worried that she'd really upset her new friend.

"We're going to be living together for a year Rachel, we may as well get to know each other sooner rather than later" Quinn reasoned.

"That's sounds like a good idea and it makes perfect sense," the brunette agreed.

"I'll only tell you the story on one condition though".

"And what condition is that Quinn" she asked.

"You have to put my jacket on because you look like you're about to freeze" the blonde requested.

Rachel thought of at least ten smart responses to that, one of which included 'I can think of another way you could keep me warm'. But as soon as the drunken thought crossed her mind, she dismissed it immediately, appreciatively accepting Quinn's jacket instead.

"Okay I am ready when you are Miss Fabray!" She proclaimed, tucking her legs up on the bench in order to get more comfortable.

"Okay well, I guess it began on our first night back in junior year" Quinn slowly began, letting the memory flood over her.

_**Junior year flashback. **_

"_Chloe has texted you three times to ask us when we plan on showing up to the party Quinn!" Santana impatiently exclaimed. _

"_It's only 9:00pm!" The blonde tried to reason. _

"_Yeh exactly, the party started an hour ago and you won't stop looking in the mirror! You look good so why are you making such a fuss about this?" The Latina confusedly questioned. _

"_San don't get mad at Q just because she wants to look pretty for Chloe" Brittany chided. _

_A devious smile spread across Santana's face at this. _

"_You totally have a crush on her!" She announced, jumping up and poking Quinn in the ribs. _

"_I-what the hell Santana! You know I don't swing that way so I don't know why you would accuse me of something like that!" The blonde angrily snapped. _

"_I was playing around Q, but seeing you all riled up is making me wonder if there's some truth in it" Santana smirked. _

"_I'm going to ignore everything you've just said S" she declared, swinging their bedroom door open and marching down the corridor. _

_Brittany and Santana shared a knowing smile as they followed Quinn out of the dorm. _

"_It's totally true, right B?" _

"_Totally. But Quinn isn't as open as us and she probably doesn't understand what's going on with her feelings so we shouldn't push her" Brittany noted. _

_The three girls signed out of their boarding house and made their way across campus to the guest house where the party was being held. The senior start of year party was normally only open to senior students but because there were a mixed group of members in their glee club, a few lucky juniors had been invited along. _

_As the three girls walked up the steps and onto the front deck, they felt the low hum of music reverberate under their feet. _

"_I have a feeling this is going to be a good night" Santana excitedly grinned. _

"_Should we knock? I don't know the code for the door" Quinn deliberated. _

_But before they had a moment to figure it out, the door swung open and they were greeted by one of the senior members of glee club, Lucinda._

"_Jeez we were starting to wonder if the three of you were going to show up!" The bubbly girl exclaimed. _

"_Well we would have been here on time if Q had stopped ogling her own reflection" Santana joked, sending Quinn a playful wink. _

"_Speaking of Quinn, you better go in there and find Chloe because she won't stop asking me where you are" Lucinda knowingly smirked. _

_Quinn disregarded the looks both Lucinda and Santana were now giving her, coolly brushing their smirks aside. _

"_Right well I'm going to go and find her then" she replied, stepping into the house and disappearing down the hallway. _

_Santana had been right, parties at the guesthouse were a lot more full on than any of the other campus gatherings and the fact that she'd only been in here on a handful of occasions was making it even more difficult for her to navigate her way around. _

_There seemed to be just under a hundred students present, all grasping their drinks and catching each other up on their summer adventures. _

_Quinn had spent the majority of her summer with Santana and Brittany but she'd also spent a large portion of the holiday on her phone texting Chloe._

_The older girl had moved to WMA at the start of her junior year meaning Quinn had spent her sophomore year getting to know her in glee club. They started off as acquaintances but as they spent more time together, they had built up a friendship. Over the summer break however, Quinn found that they were talking a lot more. It started off with a few casual 'how's your day going?' messages but after a few weeks they were texting non-stop back and fourth. Towards the end of break, Quinn could even have sworn that they were practically flirting, but she disregarded the thought as soon as it crossed her mind. The incessant buzzing of her phone pulled her out of her reverie and she unlocked the screen to look at the text message she had received. _

'_Lucinda said you were here so come and meet me in the kitchen!'_

_Quinn popped her phone back in her bag and weaved her way through the throng of students, eventually finding her way into the kitchen where she was immediately greeted with a flurry of hair and a strong hug._

"_About time you got here Quinn!" Chloe announced, stepping away from the blonde and handing her a drink. _

_Chloe's dark brown hair had grown out over the summer and the loose tresses were flowing down around her arms. She was wearing a sleek white dress that hugged her waist perfectly before it jutted out over her exposed porcelain legs. Quinn pulled her gaze away from her friend's thighs and when she looked up to Chloe's eyes she was met with the brunette's questioning expression. _

"_That's a really cute dress" Quinn complimented, trying to cover her tracks as best she could. _

"_It's the one I sent you a photo of when I shopping at the mall a few weeks ago. Remember?" Chloe reminded. _

_Quinn thought back to that day in early August. She had been watching a film with Santana and Brittany and Chloe had been texting her what seemed like an endless stream of photos of all the clothes she was trying on at the shops. She was eventually made to turn her phone off because Brittany was upset that she wasn't paying attention to the film but she remembers replying to all the messages later that afternoon. _

"_Oh I remember now, I guess it just looked a bit different in the pictures," Quinn reasoned. _

"_Anyway Q, I like your dress as well, baby blue really suits you" the brunette stated, admiring Quinn's outfit. _

"_Oh hey there you two are!" Lucinda interjected, swinging an arm over each of their shoulders. _

"_Here we are", Chloe countered. _

"_We're all doing shots down in the basement because Clarke brought an obscene amount of spirits back from his holiday house and they apparently need to be consumed tonight", she eagerly informed. _

"_Do you feel like shots?" Chloe asked, checking with Quinn before she answered for the both of them. _

"_I suppose I should start acquiring a taste for vodka," the blonde laughed._

"_Well the let's head downstairs" Lucinda suggested, ushering the two girls out of the kitchen. _

_Quinn had definitely acquired a taste for vodka, or more accurately she had acquired no taste, as she could no longer detect the vile tang of the liquid as she swallowed her drink. She was drunk, not falling on her ass drunk, but giggly and ecstatic none the less. They'd engaged in a substantial amount of shots and Lucinda definitely wasn't exaggerating when she said Clarke, the male lead of glee club, had brought back a ton of drinks, all of which he had methodically poured into soda bottles. The group had eventually stumbled back up the stairs and into the lounge room where some of the students were dancing and others were just chatting. _

_Quinn was seated next to Chloe, the two of them having decided to share one of the large plush chairs. Her hands were resting in the brunette's lap as she traced soft patterns on the inside of her palm. Quinn's body was tingling at the contact and when combined with the warmth of the alcohol, she decided she liked the feeling. _

"_Mmm that tickles," she contently whispered. _

_Chloe stopped her ministrations at the comment before she softly apologised. _

"_No it feels good, I didn't mean for you to stop" Quinn clarified, grinning blissfully at her friend. _

"_Are you seeing what I'm seeing B?" Santana gawked from a lounge on the adjacent side of the room. _

"_It's like super cute, maybe even cuter than that family of ducks we spotted at the pond a few weeks ago" Brittany giddily admitted. _

_Quinn was normally so reserved when it came to public displays of affection, but seeing her friend so at ease with someone, and a girl no less, really made Santana smile. _

"_IT'S TIME TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE EVERYONEEEEEE" Lucinda yelled, attracting everyone's attention. _

_Chloe stood up from the chair, pulling Quinn up behind her. _

"_This is always so funny" the brunette giggled, dragging the blonde towards the circle and pulling her down onto the carpeted floor. _

_After about 15 minutes of playing the game, Quinn could definitely see why everyone found it so entertaining. She'd watched her friends' cringe and others grin ecstatically as they finally got the chance to kiss someone they'd been pining after for months. As the bottle was systematically passed around the circle, Quinn realised that it was now her turn to spin. She grasped the cool neck of the glass, holding it tightly so it didn't slip of her clammy palm. She leant forwards and placed the bottle on the spinning board, squinting her eyes apprehensively as she let it twist out of her grip. Mere moments later, cheers erupted around the room, and she let her gaze fall down to the bottle that was pointing across the circle at a beaming Clarke. As he moved towards her across the circle, she swore she felt Chloe tense up beside her, but she didn't have enough time to look at her friend as Clarke was already kneeling in front of her and his lips were already making their descent. Quinn could admit that he was a fairly good kisser, not the best but still okay. But as he opened his mouth that little bit wider to slip his tongue against hers, she pulled back, leaving him to dejectedly move back to his spot. _

"_Here, um, it's your turn" Quinn shyly said, offering Chloe the bottle. The brunette accepted the glass nonchalantly, and for a second it crossed Quinn's mind that Chloe could very well have a crush on Clarke. _

_Quinn sat back down on the carpet and crossed her legs as she waited for her friend to take her turn. Chloe leant down over the board, effectively obstructing Quinn's view, and so when wolf whistles broke out moments later, the blonde sat there unknowingly until the brunette sat back on her heels and turned around to face her. _

_The bottle was pointing at her. The bottle Chloe had just spun was pointing directly at her. Quinn turned her head to the left to see if there was any chance that it could be pointing at the boy sitting beside her but there was no denying the fact that the glass neck was facing exactly where she was seated. She anxiously met Chloe's stare and noticed something flash over the other girl's eyes, something she recognised as thankfulness. It was in that moment that the reality of the situation came crashing down on her, the texting, the way her friend had awaited her arrival to the party and the tension when she kissed Clarke. Oh god the tension had practically been pouring off the brunette and that only summated to one thing, Chloe had a crush on her, but more essentially, she had a crush on Chloe. She had absolutely no idea how to process the information and the warmth of the alcohol was now causing an unpleasant rush to her head. So as she watched Chloe tentatively move towards her, stopping leisurely at her side, she did the only thing she thought was logical. She stood up and ran. _

_She burst out the front door of the house, and started heading off across the small grassy quad. Curfew was in an hour anyway so she decided to just head back to her boarding house. As she reached the main gravel path she slowed down to a walk in an attempt to catch her breath, and only then did she notice the fact that her phone was buzzing. She'd only left the party minutes before and already she'd received 5 text messages. _

_**Chloe:**__ Quinn I'm really sorry can you please come back so we can talk_

_**Chloe:**__ Actually better yet tell me where you are and we can talk privately _

_**Satan:**__ You know I don't like this mushy stuff but try not to freak out Q. I'll give you tonight to clear your head but tomorrow we're having a chat xx_

_**Brittany:**__ San said you ran out because you were confused and sad but if this is about Chloe then you two are both super cute and super hot and you'd be all kinds of awesome together. Love you Q xx_

_**Chloe: **__I'm not sure if you're checking your phone but please answer me Quinn _

_The blonde let out an exasperated sigh and typed out a quick reply._

'_I'll meet you outside your boarding house'. _

_Tucking the phone into her bag, she headed back down the gravel path towards Harper house, having no idea how she was going to explain herself to her friend. _

_As she approached the house, she noticed Chloe was already leaning against the front deck and when the brunette caught sight of her she immediately rushed forward. _

"_You came, fuck, I-I don't-I'm sorry!" Chloe desperately tried to explain. _

"_If anyone should be sorry or embarrassed right now it should be me," Quinn mumbled, nervously playing with her fingers. _

"_Here, let's sit down around the back" the brunette offered, walking them around the deck to the back steps. _

"_Listen Quinn, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way. I mean, it's open knowledge that I'm bisexual and I guess I just thought that the way we were texting over summer meant that you were possibly interested which was completely idiotic of me now that I look back on it". _

"_I've kissed Santana and Brittany before" Quinn admitted, looking up to gauge her friends reaction. _

_Chloe widened her eyes at the confession, slightly surprised. _

"_So how come you ran out of the house when you had to kiss me?" Chloe confusedly questioned. _

_Quinn wasn't familiar with bearing all her feelings to someone but she knew her friend deserved an explanation so she tried to formulate her words as best she could. "When I kissed Santana and Brittany it was sophomore year and we were drunk and it just happened. It didn't last long but I didn't think anything of it at the time because they're my best friends and it didn't mean anything. But tonight, when the bottle landed on me I realised that I was feeling relief, relief that you wouldn't be kissing anyone else. And it just overwhelmed me, that feeling of wanting someone and for that person to turn out being a girl just added fuel to fire" she nervously clarified. _

_Chloe was silent for a few moments as she processed everything Quinn had just explained. _

"_So you like me?" She eventually queried, a small smile spreading across her face. _

"_God that feels weird saying it out loud. But yes, I do like you" she confessed. _

_Quinn turned to her side to face the brunette when she didn't respond to her outright admission. Chloe's eyes were glinting curiously in the dim light and she was biting down on her bright red bottom lip. _

"_Are you alright?" she whispered, placing a hand on her friend's smouldering shoulder. _

"_I think we should call it a night," Chloe declared, shifting her gaze towards the back garden. _

"_Why?" The blonde questioned. _

"_I'm finding it extremely difficult not to kiss you right now Quinn and I don't want to push you into anything you're not comfortable with". _

_Quinn had of course recognised that Chloe liked her, but having her friend admit that she wanted to kiss her made her insides twist lustfully. _

"_I think we should," she stated. _

"_Call it a night?" Chloe clarified. _

"_No, the other thing" Quinn whispered, leaning in and melding her lips with the brunette's. It started off slowly; the two girls letting their lips slide together tentatively, the evening breeze helping alleviate the heat rushing through them. _

_Quinn quickly found her hands entangling themselves in Chloe's dark hair as she pulled the girl closer, nipping impatiently at her lip._

_Chloe got the clue and opened her mouth a fraction wider, allowing Quinn to swipe their tongues together experimentally. _

"_Mmmm" Quinn moaned, or maybe it was Chloe, but neither one of them was sure as they were so deeply engrossed in the moment. The blonde pulled away, trailing a string of wet kisses down the brunette's jaw towards her creamy neck. Just as she was about to lightly bite down on the girl's pulse point, her phone started vibrating between them, causing them both to jump. _

"_God that scared me!" Quinn exclaimed, hurriedly picking up her phone without looking at the caller id. _

"_Hello" she softly panted. _

"_You do realise curfew is in 5 minutes don't you Q? Because I'm standing in your room and you're not in it so I suggest you get your ass back here now" Santana hastily informed. _

"_SHIT" Quinn yelped, hanging up the phone and stuffing it in her bag. _

"_What's wrong?" Chloe worriedly questioned. _

"_Curfew is in a few minutes, we have to be back to our dorms an hour before seniors," Quinn explained, standing up and running her hands through her unruly hair. _

"_Oh well I-I'm glad we were able to ahhh-talk?"_

"_I'm not sure how much talking was done" Quinn laughed, a light blush creeping along her cheeks. _

"_Well maybe we can continue this discussion tomorrow?" The brunette offered. _

_Quinn nodded her head at this agreeably. _

"_I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow and we can figure something out then. I've got like 2 minutes before lock out though so I better run," she explained. _

"_Okay well, goodnight Quinn" Chloe whispered, planting a chaste kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth. _

"_Goodnight" Quinn replied, smiling warmly at her friend as she ran off to her boarding house. _

_**End flashback. **_

"Wow" Rachel uttered, her mouth completely agape.

"Yeh wow is right" Quinn chuckled.

"So, what happened after that?" Rachel queried, so enraptured by the story that she wanted the girl to continue.

"Well it's a fairly long story and I think I'm going to head back to Wentworth now so how about I tell you the rest of it another time?" Quinn suggested with a yawn.

"Sounds like a deal. I'll probably head back with you now anyway".

"Don't leave the party on my accord, it's your first night here so feel free to enjoy it" Quinn offered encouragingly.

"It's well past my regular bedtime anyway and I definitely have had an enjoyable evening but I think this alcohol is making me a little bit drowsy" she admitted.

"Alright well let's head back then" Quinn proposed, walking back up the deck towards the door.

The house was fairly quite when they entered so Rachel assumed that they were the first two to return from the party.

They silently crept up the stairs and down the corridor towards their rooms. As they reached Quinn's door, the blonde reached out and loosely grabbed her wrist.

"We should sleep together," she whispered.

"What?" Rachel squeaked out, widening her eyes at the blonde's suggestion.

"Santana and Brittany are going to want to sleep together tonight and speaking from experience, you don't want to bare witness to that, so you should just sleep in my room" Quinn clarified with a grin as she tried not to laugh at Rachel's obvious misinterpretation.

"Oh right" Rachel agreed, "just let me get changed and I'll be back in a few minutes".

Quinn nodded at this before she opened up her door and disappeared inside the room.

Rachel took her time getting changed, carefully folding each garment of her clothing and scrupulously brushing out her hair. She threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a shirt emblazoned with a gold star, grabbing her water bottle as she exited the room.

As she reached number 204, she softly knocked against the door, lightly swinging it open as she heard a sleepy mumble from within.

The blonde was curled up in her blanket, her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and fanning out around her pillow.

Rachel walked over to Brittany's bed and tucked herself under the blanket, not once taking her eyes of the blonde who in that moment, looked so at ease and unguarded.

"Goodnight Quinn" she whispered, letting her head fall back into the pillow.

Quinn's eyes remained shut but a small smile graced her lips, and it was at that exact moment that Rachel realised she was in trouble.

**Okay so that's the end of Chapter 3 **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think about the characters so far! I'm interested to know what you think of all the Quinn and Chloe interaction. **

**I know there isn't an overload of faberry interaction but these 3 chapters have all been based around one day so there will be plenty of faberry in the future! **


End file.
